Sylphide
Sylphide est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une épéiste légère et peut être recrutée dans le Souterrain Royal. Histoire Aussi loin qu´elle ne s'en souvienne, Sylphide a toujours été l´assistante de Phyress, la Princesse de Dipan. Elle resta aux cotés de celle-ci sans état d´âme et finit par combattre dans la guerre d´un An qui faisait rage dans tout le continent. Bien qu´elle ne fut pas préparée pour la guerre, on dit que sa magie réparatrice sauva la princesse de nombreux dangers. Sylphide perdit presque la vie à la fin de la guerre, dans la bataille de Rosetta, mais elle fut tirée des griffes de la mort par son amant, Guilm, l'un des commandants de Dipan. Il utlisa le rituel de Transfert d'Âme échangeant sa vie avec celle de son futur fils. Après son retour, elle donna naissance à Dyn et passa ses jours calmement dans la chapelle de Dipan, mais elle fut retrouvée assassinée par les revenants lors du "Brouillard du Niflheim"... L´age de ténèbres qui débuta en 599 C.C. Après avoir été libérée, Sylphide trouve sa nouvelle vie paisible, si bien que son temps comme un Einherjar n'était qu'un rêve. Toutefois, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que Odin a prévu pour Midgard, après avoir entendu parler de Dipan et les souffrances de ses citoyens. Elle déclare également que Midgard semble avoir trouvé une nouvelle source de puissance, différente de celle du Valhalla ou du Niflheim. Elle ne sait pas si ce pouvoir est bien ou mal, mais elle sait qu'elle va provoquer le changement , c'est cela qui lui fait peur. Combat Son trait le plus remarquable est que Sylphide possède une intelligence élevée, ce qui peut bien servir si elle est associée à Psychosoma et une attaque élémentaire. Idéalement, elle est la première épéiste légère à apprendre Frappe sacrée. Autre que cela, cependant, sa sélection d'attaque est très liée. Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec une épée longue, une défense en cuir et un gantelet . Sa compétence initiale est Objet Gratuit, qui est très utile jusqu'à ce que vos autres personnages l'apprennent, mais c'est seulement un avantage temporaire. Attaques *Coucher de Soleil *Double Vent *Épée Ascendante *Assaut Fendu *Tri Croisade *Verrou Magique *Tournoiement *Frappe Sacrée *Douleur Lancinante *Second Ruin -Porte Divine- Tolérances *Ténèbres : +20% *Terre : -10% *Feu : -10% *Scré : +20% *Eclair : -10% *Poison : -10% Soul Crush Sylphide utlise le Soul Crush standard des épéistes légers : Tourbillon éventreur. Elle dira : "Everybody, stay back!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique C'est une épée située dans le Souterrain Royal sur le côté droit du pont brisé, dans la partie où il y a une cinématique avec le pendentif antique. Sylphide a 50% de chance d' apparaître. Richelle et Jessica sont les autres possibilités. Richelle dira: "Je donnerais ma vie pour la paix dans le monde" quand vous la matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Sylphide, elle demandera "Il est temps pour moi d'y aller maintenant? " Si vous choisissez oui, elle dira : "Je suis honorée d'avoir combattu à vos côtés." Après avoir été libérée, Sylphide apparaît dans la maison à droite de l'Auberge de Coriander. Elle vous donnera 50.000 OTH si vous allez la voir avant la fin du chapitre 4. Conversation Sylphide peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des deux personnages au début d'un combat, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe : son fils Dyn (deux versions possibles ) et son amant Guilm (deux versions possibles ). *'Dyn (1)' :Dyn: Forgive me, my mother. If only I had come back in time... :Sylphide: Compared to the whole world, my life is of little value. You did the right thing. I'm proud of you. *'Dyn (2)' :Dyn: I'm sorry, mother, but I cannot think of that man as father. :Sylphide: I am sorry, Dyn. I do not want to be any more of a burden to that man. *'Guilm (1)' :Sylphide: I promise I will not be a burden to you this time, so please let me stay by your side. :Guilm: I told you not to worry about that! I only did what I wanted to do. *'Guilm (2)' :Guilm: So, we have been blessed with a son. I'm glad. :Sylphide: Yes, he has grown into a fine young man. Just like his father. Malgré avoir été sa fidèle serviteuse, Sylphide n'a pas de conversation avec Phyress. Etymologie Sylphide est un nom d'origine française, qui désigne une fée ou une esprit de l'air, ce qui peut en insistant sur la fragilité du personnage. Divers *Sylphide a la même voix que Jessica, Richelle, Lylia et Millidia. Ainsi,elles partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *On ne sait pas ce qui se réfère à Sylphide quand elle mentionne que Midgard a trouvé une nouvelle source d'énergie. Cela pourraît être l'arbre-monde de Lezard. Elle dit ceci à la fin du jeu , juste avant la confrontation avec Lezard, si tel est le cas, on voit mal comment Sylphide est capable de détecter cette intervention. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.